Ruby (Steven Universe)
Ruby is a Crystal Gem that appears in Steven Universe. She is one of the Gems that fuse into Garnet along with her love interest Sapphire. Appearances Ruby has bright-scarlet skin, dark red eyes and dark burgundy hair. She is slightly taller than Steven and has a thick build. She wears a maroon tank top and a matching colored headband around her thick and fluffy, outgrown hair cropped at the neck. Her ensemble includes mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst's. Her gem is located in the palm of her left hand and has a square facet. History Approximately 5,750 years ago, Ruby lived on Homeworld as a common footsoldier. Homeworld was attempting to create a new colony on Earth, which was overseen by Blue Diamond. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, as one of the three Rubies assigned to guard Sapphire, a Gem with prophetic vision, who was valuable for the dismantling of the rebels. When these attacked, the three Rubies fought back, attempting to fulfill their jobs, only for two of them to be poofed by Rose Quartz and Pearl before targeting Sapphire. Before her imminent poofing, Sapphire thanked Ruby for her service, at which point Ruby realized Sapphire had already predicted this and that she knew she would be destroyed. Unable to accept that she had failed her mission, Ruby tackled Sapphire to protect her from Pearl and caused them to accidentally form Garnet, changing the prophecy foretold by Sapphire. They immediately defused and were surrounded by an angry crowd. Furious that Ruby interfered with the outcome of the battle (and participating in an unsanctioned fusion with a member of her court), Blue Diamond ordered that she be shattered. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby and jumped out of the Cloud Arena towards the Earth below, landing them softly with her levitation. Ruby was distraught that she was unable to protect Sapphire. When it began to rain, she carried Sapphire to a cave for shelter, where she saw Sapphire's single eye for the first time. The two talked about their experience and feelings being fused as Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this", and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Ruby's existence as part of Garnet for the next few millenia, fighting Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. Trivia *Ruby resembles a smaller version of Garnet. *Ruby and Sapphire's shapes make a cameo appearance unfusing from Alexandrite in "Fusion Cuisine". *She, Sapphire and Peridot are the only Crystal Gems who don't have stars on their outfits. *Ruby has can thermoregulate her body to boiling temperatures. It may be a reference to how she is "hot-headed". *Ruby is the second shortest Gem, the first being Steven. **Although, she is the shortest pure Gem, while Steven is half-human. *Ruby is the birthstone of Rebecca Sugar. *Although Ruby's gemstone is in her left palm, she is shown summoning her gauntlet on her right hand. *Ruby's gauntlet greatly resemble's the anti-hero Hellboy's "Right Hand of Doom". Gemstone NewRubyGem2.png|Ruby has a red stone in her left palm. It has a square aspect, the front and back are symmetrical, and it has a light pink ring around it, which is usually hidden inside her body, except when she is regenerating. It is a decahedron, specifically a truncated tetragonal dipyramid. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h55m18s216.png AngryRuby.png|Ruby angered upon noticing Lapis. Rubyimprisoned.png|Ruby in prison. Ruby_and_Sapphire.png|Ruby and Sapphire reunite. Ruby & Sapphire happy.png KeystoneMotel_nogoodnamefound.png Keystone_Motel_105.jpg|Ruby's thermoregulation. Keystone_Motel_Sapphire_PDA.png|Ruby making amends with Sapphire. Sapphire_floating.png I'm a Eternal Flame, Baby!.png ruby in the past.png Ruby and Sapphire 10.png Ruby and Sapphire 13.png Ruby and Sapphire 2.png Ruby and Sapphire 7.png Ruby 5.png RubyRedone.png Chibi_Ruby_By_King.png|Chibi Ruby Ruby_Far_Distance_by_King.png|Ruby's far distance render in "Jail Break" Ruby being casual.gif Similar Heroes *Jeff Randell *Anger (Inside Out) *Ayano Kannagi (Kaze no Stigma) Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Serious Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Knight Templar Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Philanthropists Category:Fragment Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Chaotic Good